This invention relates to an animal trap that is used to trap a raccoon. Various types of traps have been used to restrain the movement of animals and to cause little or no injury to the animal. For example, in one such humane animal trap, a spring biased bait trigger is used. In another earlier trap, a spring biased bait trigger and a restraining chain is disclosed. Another prior art animal trap consists of an enclosure with a small hole to allow access to the bait inside. After the animal lifts the bait, two thick jaws with no sharp edges engage the animal""s inserted paw. Still another trap invention utilized a collapsible animal trap with a spring biased trigger mechanism.
Animal traps, especially those for small animals like raccoons, have been constructed in a vary of ways. Providing for the humane restraint of the animal is provided for in some of these traps. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,929 to Custard there is disclosed the use of a spring biased bait trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,093 to Isborn discloses a trap with a spring biased bait trigger and a restraining chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,301 to Isborn et al discloses an enclosure with a small hole to allow access to the bait inside. After the animal lifts the bait two thick jaws with no sharp edges engage the animal""s inserted paw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,624 to Askins discloses a collapsible animal trap with a spring biased trigger mechanism.
In the present invention there is a spring trigger on which the bait is placed and a double swivel anchor chain to hold the trap and prevent it from being dragged away, all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to animal trap with a spring trigger on which the bait is placed and a double swivel anchor chain to hold the trap.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved animal trap to humanely retrain a caught animal.
Another object is to provide for such a trap in which the trap enclosure has a double twist anchor to prevent the captured animal from dragging away the enclosure.